Polar Opposites
by The Square
Summary: Neji is Konoha High School's star running back and Tenten is head Drum Major of the Konoha Marching Ninja. When they're forced to work together, cymbals definitley crash...AU Naruto x Marching Band fic. Please read. I'll do my best to explain inside
1. Encounters of the Sour Variety

A/N: A marching band Naruto fic. I'll try to explain how everything works in band but if you have any questions about marching band I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Football questions are a different matter . . . I'm not very knowledgeable in that area . . . Anyways, I hope you like it. Flame if you want. Call me a band dork if you want. I really will try my best to make all the band stuff as clear as possible for those who aren't familiar (there will be a lot of Author Notes)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or YouTube.

Prologue

Drum Majors, is your band ready? The Konoha Marching Ninja's head Drum Major lead the salute and removed her hat and placed it on the corner of the podium she was standing on. She raised her arms and counted two measures off and then sound began to fill the stadium.

". . . and our star running back, number 61, NEJI HYUUGA!" the announcer practically screamed. The stands erupted into cheers. Neji felt his heart soar. This was why he played football, to bask in the limelight.

Chapter One

Encounters of the Sour Variety

She was later for her favorite class, he was pissed off.

Smack.

"Excuse you." she said rather annoyed.

"Watch it." He took in her appearance quickly, she was sort of pretty – it was hard to tell – her brown hair was tied up into two buns on either side of her head, and she was a wearing a pale green long sleeve shirt that read 'Konoha Marching Ninja' on the chest and 'Drum Major' down the left arm – what a loser.

"What makes you think you're so special?"

"Let me think . . . I'm not a band nerd."

"At least I'm not an arrogant bastard!" she stomped on his foot and turned on her heel, practically flying down the hall. He watched her petite figure racing away before getting nudged by someone. He quickly shot them a glare. That girl had some nerve

Eighth Period – Wind Ensemble

"Hey TenTen!" greeted her friend Sakura Haruno.

"Morning, Saki. Are you ready for the auditions today?"

"As I'll ever be, I really hope I make section leader. . ."

"You'll be great, I'm sure."

"Aww thanks Tennie. Coming from you it means a lot since you're a Drum Major and all."

"Yeah…no problem."

"What's up? You seem out of it."

"This football playing ass ran into me in the hall and was making fun of the band."

"Oh. Sorry." Sakura grabbed her flute case and music and closed her locker. "Are you coming Ten?"

"Mhmm, let me just get my music." She grabbed her music out of the locker and picked up her trombone from the spot on the floor where she had placed it. The two girls walked into the familiar band room.

"Tenten, could I see you after class?"

"Sure thing Mr. Bauer." She took her seat in the third row as first trombone and began to assemble her instrument. She blew into her mouthpiece for a moment to warm up the cool metal before reattaching it to the trombone. Pressing the instrument to her lips and adjusting the slide to third position she inhaled and then blew into the series of complex metal tubes. A low warm tone filled the room and was accompanied by the sound of multiple instruments which were also warming up.

There was a tap of a baton against a stand and the room immediately fell silent. "Tuba's a concert F please." The band tuned quickly, starting with low brass, adding on high brass (A/N: trumpets, French horn), tenor saxophone, alto saxophone, clarinets, oboe, and finally flute. "Pull out Symphonic Danse Number Two." Mr. Bauer gave three beats and the piece began.

Tenten enjoyed playing Symphonic Danse; the melody was simple and had a moving pulse because it was in the time signature of a waltz. (A/N: 3 beats a measure and the quarter note gets the beat. Three-Four time) Mr. Bauer kept stopping the band to fix little things like a clarinet riff (A/N: a phrase of notes) or to get the trumpets to come in on 2 instead of the and of 2 (A/N: eighth notes are divided into 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and so, if you have a measure of only eighth notes, you have eight notes in a measure. So in this case the trumpets need to come in on beat number 2 and they're coming in between beat 2 and 3)

Neji Hyuuga pulled his shirt over his head and slipped into his gym uniform. He walked slowly into the gym and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Hyuuga." greeted a friend of his, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hm." He replied staring off into space.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Neji turned to face him, "It's nothing. This one band chick totally just freaked out in the hall at me. It was weird."

"Hey, if you're gonna hate on the band leave me out of it. My girlfriend's in it."

"Pff. Your girlfriend would be in marching band Uchiha."

"What's that supposed to mean? Have you even met Sakura?"

"Well, you're on the soccer team. It doesn't matter if you date or associate with bandies."

"Whatever."

"What a bunch of geeks." Neji muttered under his breath.

"Have you ever seen them march?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

Neji shook his head, "The team's always in the locker room while they do what ever they do out on the field."

"You should watch them some time. Actually, look up 'Konoha Marching Ninja' on YouTube. Their director likes to post videos of them; at least, that's what Sakura says."

A whistle cut the air of the stagnant gymnasium, "Gentlemen, 10 laps. Now." The voice belonged to their P.E. teacher, Mr. Reitman.

The boys began to jog around the track, Neji's hair swished behind him with every step. "You seem to know a lot about their little cult. Do you know what a Drum Major is?" he asked while keeping time with the soccer player.

"Um, I think Sakura said that they conduct the band or something, they're really important. Why?"

Neji cursed himself, he just messed with the leader of the band geeks . . . they would be out for blood now.

"What did you want to see me about Mr. Bauer?"

He paused a moment, trying to choose the right words, "To put it simply, a person has offered the Marching Band a very generous donation. In return, this person is insisting that their nephew join the band."

"Well," Tenten started, "that isn't really a problem. Marching Band is mandatory so if this kid is in band shouldn't he already be in Marching Band?"

"He doesn't play an instrument."

"Color guard?"

"No."

"Mr. Bauer, I'm not sure where this is going. . ." she said confused.

"Tenten, the condition of the deal is that the nephew would be made a Drum Major."

Tenten's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I've already talked to Chris about it and he thinks that it would be in the best interest of the band, as do I."

Tenten paused, "Who is this nephew?"

"Neji Hyuuga. He is Hinata Hyuuga's cousin."

Well, thought Tenten, if he's anything like Hinata, it wouldn't be too bad…The band does need the money for new uniforms. . ."If it's for the band's benefit. Sure."

"Great." Mr. Bauer leaned back into his chair, hands folded in his lap, "You'll meet him at our first summer rehearsal. Do you need a pass?"

"No thanks. I have study hall this period." Tenten left the office and closed the door behind her. Whoever this Neji guy was was in for a big surprise. Being Drum Major took a lot of work.

To Be Continued. . .

R&R

(A/N: The Konoha Marching Ninja aren't really on YouTube…)


	2. I See You

**Polar Opposites**

A/N: thanks so much for the warm welcome of this story! I didn't expect so many reviews on the first chapter. It's heartening to know that there are fellow marching band kids out there. Speaking of band…that's what caused the delay on this chapter. Sorry. I had a football game on Saturday and a friend's Sweet Sixteen. (I gave her pimped out Dinkles ask if you wanna know more bout that) Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews/faves/alerts! I would also like to thank the C2 that added this story to its archives. Enjoy the chapter (even though it's short) and expect an update this weekend.

Chapter Two:

I See You

"So why am I going to this parade-thing?"

"To support your cousin of course." Hisashi replied dismissively.

Neji grumbled and cross his arms over his chest.

"Why are you making such a fuss? She goes to your football games."

"Cuz of that stupid marching thing she does." he mumbled.

Hisashi didn't hear him, "You should really get to know Hinata better. I bet you both have a lot in common."

"I doubt it." he breathed.

"Did you say something?"

"Of course not." Neji replied indignantly. Hisashi sighed; he always failed to connect with his nephew.

-----------

Tenten felt bubbly. It was the last parade of their season and they were about to start. "Band atten-hut!" she called loudly over the chatter of the 100 piece band. (A/N: it's not a HUGE band but it's a good size…) She brought the whistle to her lips and on cue from her director gave a long tone and four short tweets. (A/N: the signal to resume movement.) The band began to move in time with the click of a snare's stick against the rim of the drum.

"Left. Right. Left. Right." Tenten thought to herself, making sure that her left foot hit with tap from the snare. She glanced at Chris out of the corner of her eye, signaling to him with eye-contact that she would start spinning her mace. (A/N: this stick with chains attached to it and that Drum Majors use in parades and such.) Tenten and Chris were almost perfectly synchronized. Their movements were fluid, even, and in time and was the result of many hours of practice.

Chris took a breath and blew a single note into the whistle which signaled the band that they would be playing a song. Numbers were flashed using hand signs through the right-guides. (A/N: the people on the far right of the parade block. Often times, right-guides are veteran or very reliable marchers.) Two, one, horns up, and Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof of the Sucker) ensued. (A/N: best pep tune EVER.)

Tenten was glowing with pride -- she could practically feel it coming out of her pores. Her eyes scanned the crowd, watching their reaction. Some people actually were attempting to dance and she was doing her best to keep her composure.

-------------

Neji scowled. This was the worst parade. _Ever._ He would rather gouge his eyes out than be at this stupid parade. His uncle nudged him in the ribs roughly, "Here they come!" Hisashi was grinning ear to ear, Neji scowled.

That girl looks familiar…Oh crap. That's the crazy Drum-Thingy girl! Must look cool. Neji folded his arms across his chest while Hisashi waved enthusiastically at his daughter who was turning red at his antics.

Neji turned around and looked through his uncle's backpack to avoid making eye-contact with the girl.

"Neji, what are you doing?"

"Camera,"

"Oh that's a great idea! Here let me get it." He pushed Neji out of the way and quickly rummaged through the bag. Neji examined the band again – the girl was out of sight…thank goodness!

---------

Look there's Mr. Hyuuga. I wonder who that guy turned around is? Maybe it's that Neji guy who's going to be a Drum Major. Tenten tried vainly to get him to look at her – he seemed rather cute from the back.

He was soon out of her peripherals and she focused once again on the task of marching as best as possible.

-----

R&R please! -Square


	3. No Way

Polar Opposites

Chapter 3

I'm Gonna Be a What Now?!

(A/N: sorry for the delay and shortness…this is another filler chapter. Oh, also, Neji drops the F-bomb this chapter…you've been warned. Don't say I didn't try and protect your little virgin souls! Onward with the chapter, ne?

Word count: 558

Neji sighed. Why was he scared of a bunch of nerds? This was ridiculous! He was a football _legend_ people were supposed to fear him! Gah. Life was so messed up…Something's wrong in the universe, he just knew it.

"Neji, wasn't that impressive?"

"Huh, what?"

"The band, weren't they good?" 

"Yeah. Sure. I guess." For a bunch of dorks in costumes…

"I'm glad you think so because I've told the band director you would be joining." Hisashi smiled at him.

"Ha, that's really funny! I thought you just said that I'm going in the marching band next year! I don't even play one of those stupid instruments." he laughed.

"Neji, that's exactly what I said and you'll be a Drum Major. I arranged it specifically actually, I didn't think you'd want to be a member of the color guard." 

Neji's face dropped, his tone serious, "I'm gonna lead the dorks?! Don't the season's conflict? I obviously can't participate in both marching band and football."

"Yes, I'm aware of this." Hisashi's tone was even and slow.

"Well, then I can't be in marching band." Neji stated logically.

"Oh you're so wrong Neji! Of course you can be. You will be giving up that ridiculous ball sport."

That's when Neji's whole world came crashing down. "You don't control me! I'm in line for team captain next year! This is so fucking ridiculous! You don't respect me. You have no place making decisions in my life!" Neji shouted furiously.

Hisashi did not raise his voice. Instead, his voice was a cold razor blade of a whisper filled with utter disappointment. "Neji Hyuuga, I have never been so insulted in my life and by a member of my family nonetheless. You will be joining the marching band and quit that brutish sport you like to play. Your father left me in charge of you and I know he would've made the same decision."

"You are _not_ my father and certainly do not know how he felt." Neji spat eyes furious. He spun on his heel and began to run towards the opposite street trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and his uncle. He ran along the highway back to the Hyuuga compound letting the rhythm of his pounding feet beat out the anger that was swelling in his chest. After crossing through the wrought iron gates of the drive, Neji proceeded to shower, pack a bag of his essentials (a football, cell phone, wallet, clean clothes, and his favorite brush), and the keys to his SUV and soon enough he was cruising on the highway waiting for Sasuke Uchiha to pick up his phone.

A/N: this chapter ended up going in a completely different direction than the way I first wrote it. I like it much better now…but this means more chapters 'till Neji and Tenten meet face to face…sorrys. Again, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter and chapter 2. Short chapters are like a disease…They will get longer. I promise.

R&R please!


	4. Save My Soul

Polar Opposites

Chapter 4

Save My Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto……..wah.

A/N: this chapter broke the 1,000 word mark! YAY IMPROVEMENT!!!!!111 XD Sorry for the overdue update…the marching season was wrapping up, school projects like Mole Day, my birthday, guitar hero III, being called a pessimist by my BD, and reading books. Also, recently, my Drum Majors older sister (like 20-ish) died. Sooooooooo there have been many things hindering this update. Plus, I just wasn't really happy with it. lawl. Enjoy and review plox. ONWARD WITH STORY!

The phone was ringing, "Hey, it's Sasuke –"

"Dude I'm so glad I got through to you –"

"I'm not here, leave a message."

"Pick up your phone asshole!" Neji seethed into the phone after the beep, "I'm going to your house."

Neji quickly pressed re-dial and brought the phone to his ear. It was picked up on the fourth ring, "Hey Neji, sup?"

"Why the hell did you not answer your phone?"

"I didn't hear it ring."

"Where are you?"

"At the parade…why?"

"I'm on the way too your house."

"What?"

"Get your ass home."

"I'm supposed to pick-up Sakura after the parade."

"Sasuke, right now I really do not give a shit about your girlfriend. I'm in your driveway."

"What happened to you?"

There was no response – Neji had snapped his phone shut. Sasuke stared at his cell, why was he friends with Neji anyways? Pausing for a second he texted Sakura before making his way back to his car.

-----------

Sakura peeled off the white gloves and stuck them into a small zip-lock bag. She pulled the hat off her head and ran her fingers through her sweaty pink hair. (A/N: marching band hats make your hair so gross…) She opened her hat box and noticed her cell phone blinking – she had a new text message.

_From: Sasuke_

_To: Sakura_

_Sent at 12:32pm_

_my friend is snding me an SOS. cant hang out w/ u. resched us? xo S._

Sakura's brow knitted itself into a frown and she let out a sigh which wasn't unnoticed by her brunette companion.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what's up?"

Sakura let out a heavy sigh, "Well…Sasuke just texted me saying that he couldn't make our date . . . something about a friend of his."

Tenten paused, was she supposed to comfort Sakura and tell her that her boyfriend was a jerk or was she supposed to try and get Sakura to understand the situation? Decisions…decisions…"Think about it like this," she said while carefully folding her pants, "would you cancel a date with Sasuke if I was an emotional wreck?"

"Oh…uh. Yeah, I think. Friends come first." Sakura agreed.

"Exactly. He probably has a really good reason for it."

"You're right – as usual. Thanks Tenten."

Tenten noticed her friend looked much more cheerful as she pulled out her cell phone to presumably text a reply back. Tenten peeked at the small screen.

_**From: Sakura**_

_**To: Sasuke**_

_**Sent at 12:53pm**_

_**its cool. which frnd? do you want me to bring chocolate by?**_

Moments later Sakura's phone vibrated,

_From: Sasuke_

_To: Sakura_

_Sent at 12:56pm_

_thnx. neji. erm. come by 4 n we will hang w/ him. k?_

Sakura quickly typed a reply – Tenten was surprised at how nimbly the younger girl's thumbs manipulated the keypad. (A/N: lawl i suck at texting…my phone is CRAP)

_**From: Sakura**_

_**To Sasuke:**_

_**Sent at 12:59pm**_

_**k. c u then. 3**_

Sakura looked up and noticed Tenten looking at her, "Um…could you possibly give me a ride home?" she asked sheepishly.

"No problem." the Drum Major replied happily.

Tenten was a good Drum Major. Her sophomore year as section leader, she had discovered the fine art of being a good leader. She knew when to be funny and when to be serious. She had practically emulated Drum Major which was part of the reason Mr. Bauer had quickly put her in the position.

Tenten, normal fall season, had managed to successfully teach clueless freshman how to march, kept the band focused, made new friends, won the title of Best Drum Majors along with Chris, lead the band to first place at competition, and kept her grades decently high. She was proud and expecting more of the band the following season. She had also displayed her natural ability for calming people down and able to work again – like the situation with Sakura just now. She had had many conferences with freshman in the band wing who had broken down. She put band aids on their stressed overwhelmed souls and encouraged them to get back on the field. Chris wasn't sure if he could have survived the season without Tenten's good humor.

-----------

Sasuke had arrived home by the time Sakrua's reply had arrived and he was relieved. He had been half expecting her to flip out. She was so cool…

"I'm kicking your ASS!" Neji exclaimed.

"Dude. If I knew you weren't emotionally wasted I would think you were high." Sasuke quipped.

"Hnnnnn."

"Ungrateful little piece of shi—" Sasuke's alert rang, his pre-set tone indicated it was Sakura. He paused the game despite the fact that Neji was calling him names like pansy, wimp, and duck-bottom. They had a very unusual relationship. "Would it be all right if, um, a _friend_ of mine stopped by?" Sasuke asked sheepishly. It wasn't really a friend per say. It was a little lie – besides he was getting sick of Neji's strange behavior. Sakura was smart -- she could fix Neji up in no time.

Neji shrugged, "It's your house."

Sasuke sent back his reply and began his battle against Neji who started to yell at the TV.

The two boys tired eventually of the character violence and switched over to a game they knew and loved.

Simply.

Guitar Hero.

THREE.

"No. NO. NOOOOOOOO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE THIS SONNNNNGG!" Neji had failed his song, at 2 nonetheless.

"Dude you're a lame. Two percent? Honestly."

"I'd like to see you do better on Through the Fire and Flames Mister-I-play-as-the-girl-characters-'cuz-I-like-their-pants!"

"I WILL DO BETTER and it's only the blonde chick's pants….jeez."

"GIRL."

"At least I don't look like one!"

"That was bogus."

"You're mom."

"Your sister."

"Your…your…your hairstylist!"

"Oh no you did not go there."

"Neji what are you doing?" The long haired boy was standing on top of the sofa preparing to dive onto his younger pessimistic friend. "What the—"

"Die biotch." Neji pounced and held the boy in a headlock. Sasuke struggled against his grip and managed to pin Neji against the front door. "Are you sure you're not high?"

"Positive." Neji grunted.

The door bell rang and Sasuke maneuvered the door open while keeping Neji under control. "Sasuke! How are yo—who's that?" the pink haired girl pointed to Neji's struggling form.

"Sakura, this is Neji. Come in." Crap. He had meant to change shirts before Sakura arrived, he must have lost track of time. He released Neji who looked at the pink haired girl curiously.

"So what have you guys been up to?" she asked the pair.

"Man time." Sasuke answered.

"Wrestling?"

"And Guitar Hero." added Neji.

"Could I try?" she asked, a grin playing across her lips. The boys shrugged at her, why not.

Ha ha. Marching band taught you many skills like how to beat boys at Guitar Hero…

Neji whispered into Sasuke's ear, "I thought you said a friend was coming."

"She is my friend." he whispered back,

"You jerk."

"You okayed it."

Neji cursed under his breath. Curse the Uchiha.

They followed Sakura into the game room where junk food was tossed this way and that and the furniture was dismantled. "Tornado?" she asked laughing.

"Not exactly…" was Sasuke's hesitant reply.

R&R please?

Oo and extra thanks to Jinx who talked to me about marching band. lol. That goes for anyone actually. If anyone wants to discuss marching bands just drop me a line. K?


End file.
